


The Ghoulies Revenge Against Archie

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews kidnapped, Archie Andrews raped, Blood and Torture, Burning house, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Fire, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Rescued by dog, Rescuing a pet, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, YouTube, YouTube Fanfiction, YouTube Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: After the race Jughead warned Archie The Ghoulies would want revenge against him for calling the cops. And Jughead was right. Yes, Archie became friends with some of The Ghoulies when he went to jail. But not all The Ghoulies went to that jail. Nore did they stay In those other jails long.(This Is my first AU/Fanfiction on YouTube and I am so proud of It/myself!!!!)
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones
Kudos: 1





	The Ghoulies Revenge Against Archie

**Author's Note:**

> (Season 3, after FP becomes sheriff but way before Gladys and JB show up and way before The Jones men move Into The Cooper house.)(Believe me, If you're sensitive to torture scenes you hear sounds of torture but you don't see anything.)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCVyWTxM73A&t=5s


End file.
